Talented Tornado
|previousepisode = The Haunted Train |nextepisode = Shake Hands }} Talented Tornado is the second episode of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo!. Premise Talented at stealing! A masked villain known as the Tornado is stealing things like mad! He's stealing books, diamonds, money, and much more! Scrappy leads Scooby and Shaggy into all the action and danger while Fred, Daphne, and Velma search for clues. Plot A tornado-shaped mask on display in a shop; the shop is in the middle of a big and busy city. It's in the middle of the night and the shop is closed. The glass window breaks and a shadowy figure jumps in. As it sees the mask the figure grabs it. It puts it on the lights turn on. The figure is dressed all in white with a white cape. And with the white tornado-shaped mask. "The Tornado makes his first move!" the villain yells as he vanishes. It cuts to a closed bookstore in the same city. There's an autographed vintage book on display. The Tornado comes inside. He grabs the book. "The Tornado strikes again!" yells the Tornado. In a museum in the same city, a diamond wrapped in money is displayed. The Tornado goes inside, grabs it, and runs out, laughing evilly. The next afternoon, the Mystery Machine is driving along the streets of the city. An old-mean-looking-man with a stick is in front of the gang. He points the long stick at the van. Fred stops and rolls down the window. "Yer messin' in tha roads," he says, "don't go lookin' for trouble, stay away from tha Tornado!" "Who are you?" Scrappy asks. "Ah, yer curiosity will lead ya into danger," he says. "But if ya must know, I'm Phillip. Now ya must be gettin' out before tha Tornado appears again!" And with that, Phillip vanishes into thin air. Soon, the Mystery Machine stops at Rose's Candy Store in the city. They gang exits the van and enters the store. Inside, they see an old woman. "Hi there, the name's Rose!" the woman says. A person points to her and laughs. "Hey Rose, you're so old I bet you couldn't do anything!" he laughs. "Everybody says that," the old woman named Rose sighs to the gang. "Raggy, rook, randy!" cheers Scooby. "Like, oh boy!" cheers Shaggy. "Wait, you aren't really gonna eat with a villain around, you'll miss out on all the action!" Scrappy says. It cuts to the van driving along. Candy is everywhere inside. "You guys just couldn't help buying candy, could you?" Daphne laughs. Suddenly, they see the Tornado flying through the air. He starts shooting lasers out of his hands. "With my superpowers, I can do anything!" the Tornado yells. "What a super-villain!" Velma exclaims. "He's headed to the top of that building!" Fred says. He parks the van. The gang and Scrappy exit. They start climbing up the building. "Let me at 'em!" Scrappy says. Meanwhile, the Tornado is at the top of the building. "The gold is here," he says. He picks up two gold coins. The gang and Scrappy run up with the police. "You've got no escape!" Fred says. The police climb the building. The Tornado backs off near the edge. "I have quite a good plan!" the Tornado says. He dives off the building. Fred looks down. The Tornado isn't falling, just standing on the side of the building. "You shouldn't have ignored my boots!" the Tornado says. The police grab the Tornado right as he's about to escape. "Alright, you've caught me. You know, I would have escaped if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your dogs," the Tornado says. Scrappy pulls off the mask. "Hey, it's Rose!" exclaims Fred. "Yes, I wanted to prove I could do anything," Rose says. The police take her away. Later, the gang is having a picnic on a hill. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03; I've now come to the second episode. Don't forget to comment and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *The Tornado Suspects Culprits Locations *City Notes/trivia *The Tornado's mask is shaped like a tornado. Quotes :"Hey, it's Rose!" - Fred Jones Home Media *Talented Tornado